The High School Musical Games: Part 1
by charlenerennie7
Summary: I've literally been thinking about this story. So I hope that this story won't be any trouble. Basically, Gabriella has a sister who is named Monica, but she gets put down, and Gabriella steps forward takes her place, and I also changed Peeta and put him in District 14 instead.


I woke up on the very morning of the Reaping, and my sister, Monica, had joined some of her friends from school, as they began to ask about the Hunger Games.

"Do you think they'll put your name in, Monica?" The ginger haired boy asked.

"No," she says. "I don't suppose anyone will put me up for it."

"But your sister will put you in for it, won't she?" The other boy asked.

"No," I say, joining the conversation, even if she is younger than I am.

"She's right," she says. "People from different districts are put into a bowl. Of names, and, of course, each one is chosen for the games. But this year I'm hoping that it would be different, because Gabriella has never been called once. She's a lot older than I am."

"Well, we'll see how the others do if they decide to put your sisters name down." The ginger haired boy says, walking back down to his house.

Leaving me to talk with my sister, Monica.

"District Fourteen will put your name down," I said. "But it will cost you your death."

"Cost me my what?" She asked, confused.

"Cost you your death," I say. "Every boy and girl get signed up every single year, and it's worse for Katniss and Peeta. Because they were fighting for their lives, during the Hunger Games."

"How can they be fighting for their lives?" She asked.

"Katniss went looking for Peeta, who was merely alive," I say. "And the cause of all of it is that he had blood poisoning."

"Everybody knows what blood poisoning is." She says, bitterly.

It's true every district has been through hell and back, but it is the same each and every year. The Hunger Games is the hardest, a single person is either put in for the games, or for their deaths.

As such, for me, I was never once chosen for the games. But in a way, I'm glad. That I don't kill people to make a living.

Later that day, I saw people heading towards the stage for the reaping. I then saw this woman sitting in her seat, and we were separated into three.

"Welcome to the seventy-forth Hunger games," she says. "May the odds be ever in your favour."

I don't believe it, for a second. She put her hand in the bowl of names and announced my sister.

"Monica Montez," She called out, as the crowd cleared.

I saw her walking towards the stage and she looked back at me.

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered to her.

Then I decided to step forwards, and take her place. "I volunteer!" I yelled.

"It's seems like we've got our first volunteer," She said. "Step forward, don't be shy."

She told me. And my sister ran up to me begging me not to go, as Justin pulled her away. And I made my way on to the stage.

"What is your name?" She asked me.

"Gabriella Montez." I said, introducing my name.

"Well, there we have it," she said. "Our first volunteer named, Gabriella Montez."

Then finally, she walked over to the bowl that held the boys, and there his name was, Peeta Mellark. How am I suppose to compete with him as my partner? I thought to myself, besides, I'm suppose to get along with him.

How can I possibly be spending time with him? Am I really that self-centred?

Those are the questions I fear the most.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey, yourself." I said, bitterly to him. I am truly self-centred.

"It seems like we're going to be spending sometime together," He said. "I would prefer it, if we would get along, with out hurting each other."

I prefered that to.

"Yes," I agreed. "We could get along."

Then some guards started to push us in to a room, where parents had to say goodbye to their eldest.

"You have to win for us, Gabriella." she sobbed. "You have too."

"I will," I promised. "I will win it for us."

She was gone. She was gone as the guards pulled her out.

"Gabriella," my mother cried. "I can't let you do this."

"Mum, I have to," I said. "Besides, I have Peeta to look after me."

"Okay," She cried. "But I'm scared for you."

Why would she be scared for me? Ever since dad died, I kept thinking about him. He had his way around my mother. Even the boy with the bread. I couldn't even think of it. Or take a look, into the past. To see his face for one last time.

I will love my dad.

"Mum," I said. "You can't be scared. I'm brave. I've always been brave."

"Your right," she agreed. "you are brave."

But then she was pulled out. When Peeta's dad came into the room with some cakes. It was probably 2 hours, he spent making them.

"You take good care of Peeta for me," I nodded, sitting down on the sofa.

"I will," I said, responsibly. "I will look after him. We will both fight, until the end."

"You two will do just fine," He said, as the guards pulled him out of the room. I still hadn't seen Justin yet. Prehaps, he was running late. Or got into some kind of trouble.

A few minutes later, Justin finally showed up.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I lost track of time."

"I know," I said. "It's been 35 minutes, and now it's 55, which is still late."

"Okay," He said, knowing that I was still angry. But as everyone says, 'you can't stay mad at that person forever,' right?

"Anyway, promise me that you will write to me everyday." I replied.

"I promise," He said. "I deeply promise that I will write to you." Almost about to cry.

He was the last to leave without saying 'goodbye.'

'Goodbye, District 14.' I said, as Tulisa pulled me and Peeta towards the train.


End file.
